parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariah White and the Seven Care Bears Part 5 - In the Woods/Mariah Wong Runs Away
(So that afternoon, Kai Hiwatari escorted Mariah Wong to a faraway forest where she was happily picking wildflowers and then she was Humming and Singing because of her True Love Prince Ray Kon) * Mariah Wong: (Singing) One Song I have but one song (Humming) (After her Singing there was a little purple dragon named Spike who was lost, that he began to chirp, attracting Mariah's attention as soon as she heard the poor little dragon, she came up to him to speak to him) Ni hao. What's the matter? Where are your friends? * Spike: I can't find my friend Twilight Sparkle or Rarity anywhere. * Mariah Wong: Why, I believe you're lost. * Spike: Rarity and Twilight Sparkle left me behind! * Mariah Wong: Oh, please don't cry. (At the Other side of the woods, Kai crept into the shadows behind a tree as he cautiously checked and monitored his surroundings to make sure that nobody was around so that he could take the liberty to strike and kill the young pink-haired neko-jin when the timing was right) * Mariah Wong: Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me? (Laughing) That's better. (As Mariah was cheering Spike up, Kai slowly pulled out his hunting knife from his pocket as he cautiously approached towards the girl) * Mariah Wong: I'll bet your friends can't be far. (After that they hear another Twighlight Sparkle and Rarity) There they are! (Kai approaches closer and closer to her) Can you fly? (The Little dragon reunites with Rarity and Twilight Sparkle) Good-bye. Good-bye! (Mariah's head look up to see Kai with a knife, about to stab her) * Mariah Wong: *screams bloody murder* NOO! PLEASE! NO! (Mariah drops her knees onto the ground) * (After that, Kai drops the hunting knife) * Kai Hiwatari: I can't, I can't do it. Forgive me. I beg of Your Highness, forgive me. * Mariah Wong: I Don't understand! * Kai Hiwatari: She's mad, jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing! * Mariah Wong: But, but who? * Kai Hiwatari: Kaorinite * Mariah Wong: Kaorinite, my stepmother? * Kai Hiwatari: Now, quick, child, run. Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go. Go! Go! Run! Run! Hide! (Kai shouting) (So with her cat-like agility, she fled into a dark forest cover with vine through the forest then there was a owl in the tree when there was a Screeching she ran this way in the tiny cave there was a bat then she ran that way After that her feet stuck by a branch then she screaming that the branch turned out to be the hands of the horrifying zombies and the other branches seized her feet and her pink hair too. after she ran look at a tree and saw the as a lion-like elephant She gasped as she fell to a hole then she screaming again she grab a vine and down below there was a water and some log then she fell to the water and after that the log turned out to be a giant saltwater crocodile. Mariah started shrieking again as she came out the murky water and ran again then another Tree Monster came to life the Wind Howling she ran again the leaf howling after she ran she stop and another tree monster and there was some evil eye after that. . .) Category:Transcripts Category:Snow White Parts